1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is in the field of vases and the like for flowers and floral arrangements. More specifically, it is in the field of vases, flower holders and the like which, in combination with attachment support or hanger apparatus, can be attached temporarily to a wall or piece of furniture such as a pew in a church. Further, it is in the field of such apparatus in which the holder and the attachment apparatus are separable and reusable individually.
2. Prior Art
The closest and most pertinent prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,496, Koistinen, Support Structure For Small Floral Arrangements. The prior art cited in that patent, particularly U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,014 by Lindblom, is also pertinent. The Kiostinen patent is directed to a structural support for a variety of articles related to floral arrangements. The support and the associated articles satisfy the known and generally recognized requirements for such apparatus. However, the versatility and level of utility of the apparatus is possible only at a cost which inhibits the extent of the use of the apparatus. Therefore, it is an objective of the subject invention to provide a floral arrangement holder and associated means for attaching it to pews and the like at a cost which will permit more general use of the invention. It is a further objective that the holder itself be useful as a separate entity with its usefulness and ornamental quality not impaired by the feature(s) which enable its satisfactory support by the attachment apparatus. Another objective is that the attachment apparatus be adaptable to function on backs and ends of pews and the like having a range of thicknesses. In this functioning it is an objective that the holder and attachment apparatus be definitely stable when in place and holding a floral arrangement. Another objective is that the attachment apparatus be as unobstrusive as practical and present minimal opportunities for inadvertent dislodging.